gliesechroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joint Ulster Delegation of Allied Houses
The Joint Ulster Delegation of Allied Houses is the largest of the three primary sub-factions of PHAROS. A eugenics-based caste society whose religious views have been intertwined with PHAROS' heavy trans-humanist agenda, JUDAH form the main line of defense against attacks from the other large factions of Gliese Space. History JUDAH was formed in -351 IA when the twelve seed systems of the colony ship Ya'akov formed an alliance under the leadership and tenets of Hakav Lerenov. Lerenov was a social scientist and a great believer in eugenics - qualities that both helped form the stratified society that JUDAH systems are ruled by, and aligned it greatly with the other factions of PHAROS. Perhaps the greatest change in JUDAH society was a move from an aristocracy to a eugenics-based meritocracy. When the Stratification Act was passed, all citizens above a certain age with ideal genetic traits were promoted to positions of leadership, and all others were brought down to positions of subservience Stratification Act Prior to the formation of JUDAH under the Ulster Agreement, the system worlds ruled by hereditary fiefdoms. Spurred on by a belief of genetic superiority over their estate's inhabitants, they passed the Stratification Act, a system of law that ultimately grants promotion to good genetic stock and a life of servitude to all others. Doing away with familial ties, they instead relied on hard scientific proof of genetic traits and a robust - if intricately connected - system of enforcement. Culture JUDAH systems all practice a multi-layered caste system, with citizens designated a lifetime section of society based on their genetic potential. Every citizen on a JUDAH system is tested for their genetic disposition at birth and designated a section to be raised and educated in. While those with vastly inferior genetic potential are located at the bottom of the strata (doing menial labour or industrial work), the Alliance guarantees a minimum amount of privilege per social sector, according to their capability. JUDAH citizens from the lower strata are generally not used to the presence of outsiders, and their education guarantees limited understanding of anything outside their own system. Those in the upper strata exhibit some air of superiority over those in the lower sides of society, and generally behave as if visitors from other societies are inferior to their station. JUDAH's spacefarers all hail from a specialised school for interstellar commerce (the Yehuda Space Academy) and have been tested beforehand for genetic purity. While not as self-righteous as their higher-strata counterparts, they still see other spacefarers of equal standing as genetic inferiors. Those who have been spacefaring for several decades are more appreciative of their allies, but never lose the air of superiority born of their upbringing. Territory JUDAH have jurisdiction over the following sectors: *Ulster Sector *Munster Sector *Connacht Sector In addition, they have established outposts on the following territories, although system ownership is still heavily contested between JUDAH and independent factions that have colonised the area. Regions *Outer Bypass Corridor *Perseus Arm Primary Cluster *Perseus Arm Secondary Cluster Sectors Systems Category:Sub-factions Category:JUDAH Category:Post Human Advancement And Reformation Of Space Category:Factions of the Perseus Arm